


【车文】酒醉（丸雏/庆成/丸成）

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.本文内容有关酒后驾车的危险性！文青组的烦恼相谈究竟是什么呢？不得了的人物关系是否还会继续展开呢！冷到北极圈的文青组cp还会不会继续发展呢！本来准备写个三四千的小短文…结果写了一万字。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.RPS（早年设定），短篇，完结。醉酒元素，三角关系，非交往关系，避雷注意。cp：丸雏、庆成、丸成（按顺序）
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki/Maruyama Ryuhei, Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 5





	【车文】酒醉（丸雏/庆成/丸成）

“抱歉抱歉，一下子没有找到地方。”

个室的门被打开，加藤风风火火的闯了进来。

“啊…西给酱…“丸山抬起头看了他一眼，马上又低下头继续晃荡着自己的酒杯，冰镇威士忌岩石里的冰块碰撞着玻璃杯壁发出哐当哐当的响声。

“www怎么了…这是…”看着这只沮丧的丸子，加藤不禁觉得有点好笑。他似乎刚刚录完关西的某当地节目，刚回东京就给自己打了个电话。不过这种情况也并不少见，加藤也不觉得奇怪。

“怎么？工作上的事情？”坐下来马上拿过放在桌上的酒水立牌，一边浏览一边询问道。

“啊……”丸山还是有气无力地，“也不算是……”

“诶？！意外！”加藤从酒水单里抬起头，睁大了眼睛看着他。

“不好意思，曼哈顿鸡尾酒。”加藤对着刚准备来打招呼的老板说道，顺手将酒水单推到一边，继续问道。“难道是情感的问题？……超级意外！”

丸山露出了吃了酸柠檬一样的表情：“也不能完全说是情感问题…”

“朋友？”加藤一边继续追问着，一边把外套脱下来。

“也算是……”丸山看了一眼从进来开始就一直很忙的加藤，还是一副吃了柠檬的表情。

“什么啦……是那么复杂的问题？”将脱下的外套拿在手里，四处寻找挂衣服的地方，然后从各室里探出头，回来时手上的衣服已经不见了，多了一杯鸡尾酒。

丸山抬起头看了加藤一眼，叹了口气。  
“是一次酒后的意外…”

“咳咳、”意想不到的回答加藤稍微呛了一下，丸山一般不是会出现这种情况的人，这个情况的确是非常让人意外。

“……不会被周刊之类的……”加藤小心翼翼地确认道。

但反观丸山，他到显得对这个问题不怎么在意：“那个到不可能有什么问题。”

加藤这下被他弄蒙了，快速地在脑内推理了一下，他皱了皱眉头说道：“大致而言就是本来不应该和朋友发生的事情发生了对吧…但是这个朋友是那种被周刊拍到也不用担心的朋友？”

“……”加藤推理完陷入了久久地沉默，半晌，终于问了出口。“男的？”

“比这还糟糕…”丸山喝了口酒，沉默了几秒，“成员。”

他说完抬起头看了看加藤的反应，加藤却惊人的冷静。

“昴君？”加藤问道。

“……不是”

“诶？…那是村上君？”

“……”

“诶？……意外。”

“……”短暂的沉默后，丸山抱住了自己的脑袋。

“……为什么？额…或者说，是什么情况？”加藤喝了口酒冷静地问道。

“巡演结束后，正好是在大阪，信酱就问我要不要去他家住……”

……

“maru今天要不来我家住？就和以前一样，感觉很久没有和你好好聊过天了。”村上漫不经心地向丸山提出了这个建议。

反正自己没有其他打算，村上现在两边都有住处，也免得自己跑回去。丸山这样想着也就这样同意了他的建议。

来到村上的住处，两个人窝在客厅开了几瓶酒喝了起来。聊着过去的事情，意外地情绪格外高涨，酒杯也不断地将酒水往嘴里送。回过神来，啤酒红酒日本酒都喝了一些，虽然量都不是特别多 但是大概是喝混了，两人都有点醉了。

喝醉的村上突然扑到丸山的身上咔吧一下咬住了他的肩膀。

喝醉的村上的酒癖很差，丸山很久之前就知道这件事情，所以在他喝醉后被咬一两口也不是什么稀奇的事情。

“痛痛痛！信酱好痛！”大声发出抵抗的丸山试图将身上的猛兽掰开，当然，他并没有成功。

丸山只能继续哀嚎着，大概是觉得他很吵吧，挂在他身上的猛兽一把掰过他的脸，对准他的嘴唇就啃了上来。

其实讲实话这种事情也不是没有发生过，只不过在只有两个人的空间里这还是第一次。丸山觉得自己感受到了非洲大草原的野蛮的感觉，第一次正真地感觉到了生命危险。

生物本能地逃窜出了他的控制圈，没想到这个人居然穷追不舍，两个人就像在房子里玩躲猫猫一样跑来跑去。

对不起了，楼下的住户。

一瞬间这个念头从丸山的脑海中闪过。就在这个念头闪过的同时，丸山一把被村上撞到了卧室的床上，两个人就这样在床上纠缠成了一团。

不知道是不是因为卧室这个地方的气氛与外面有些不同，又或者是因为这个房子里特有的熟悉感，再或者是在他狂蛮的动作里感觉到了前所未有地危机感。

丸山感觉自己体内的酒精一瞬间从皮肤里蒸腾起来，翻过身将他压倒在身下，本意只是想要夺回主动权，但是脑子一下子在酒精的影响下转不过来，就吻上了他的嘴唇，试图通过侵略性的吻让他安静下来。

但是万万没想到这个吻不但没有得到让对方安静的效果，也没有得到对方的反抗，反而收到了热烈的回应。

丸山的记忆在接下来的三分钟里还在发挥作用，这三分钟里他清楚的记得自己脱掉了自己的上衣和裤子，帮村上脱掉衣服的时候发现他已经自己脱掉了裤子。

然后两个人身体紧紧重合在一起，亲吻时村上有力的手臂紧紧地环绕着自己的脖子，两个人重叠在一起时相互触碰的热度他都还记得清清楚楚。

丸山的手向下诱导着两个人的物件相互摩擦着，身下的刚才还在暴动的人终于安静了下来，皮肤的温度进一步发烫。

人这种生物，原来还能升温到这种程度啊！

丸山这样想着，扶住了他的大腿根部。

“唔啊、！”

是因为突然失去了主导权吗？村上变得慌张了起来，放开了环绕在丸山脖子上的手臂。

那个信酱…在颤抖…在自己的身体下颤抖…

丸山意识到奇怪地思考占据了自己的大脑，但是手上的动作并没有停下来。

“MA…RU…”

那个信酱的声音在颤抖…居然…

“嗯…抱歉…有点…兴奋起来了…”

丸山感觉自己的大脑，不，应该说是全部都失去了控制，视野也突然被白气遮掩住了一般。

“唔、MA…去、”

丸山眼前一片空白，只有指尖那粘稠的感觉久久无法散去。

……

“够了！够了！快停下！我不想听那么详细！”幽暗的灯光下，加藤的脸似乎有点红。

“其实我也讲完了…”丸山回道，“后面的事情我完全记不得了。起来的时候他就已经不在房间里了，那一天他还有别的工作…”

“哈……”加藤似乎尝试地让自己变得和平时一样冷静理性起来，换了口气问道，“那现在是什么情况？”

听到这个问题的丸山又一次抱住了脑袋，几乎把头埋到了酒杯里。

“刚刚我们不是在录影吗？全员都在一起…完全就是、和平时一样的感觉…对话也是、录影也是…就我一个人在意的不得了…他就好像什么都不记得一样…”

“不过那样不是也挺好吗？就当做什么都没发生就好了啊。”加藤恢复了平日的感觉，微微皱着眉头，很认真地看着沮丧的丸山说道。

“但是…总归是有点责任感？罪恶感？之类的东西吧…一直憋着这种感觉我会崩溃的！”

“诶？为什么？也不一定是你的责任啊。”

“诶？西给酱真是冷静！冷静过头了吧？”丸山对他的冷淡的反馈惊讶的瞪大了眼睛。“不是…你想想，一般而言…一般而言哈。如果是…额…下面的…呃…被插…呃…受方的话，第二天早上总会有点违和感吧？但是，我完全没有…”

“……”加藤毫无表情的看着丸山，丸山也一脸茫然的看着他。

两个人经历了一段短暂的沉默，终于加藤开了口，“我知道你想表达什么…但是如果对方不记得了就让这个事情这样过去不就好了吗？说出来了以后肯定会很尴尬。”

“哎…这怎么办才好啊…”丸山把刚刚新点的酒猛地灌了下去，有些夸张地感叹着，“但是西给酱是不能完全理解我现在内心的感受……”

“但是就是这种时候才要镇定下来，正正堂堂地一如往常地工作。特别是现在，NEWS也是重新四个人集结在了一起，关八也是开始定下来了一些新番组，现在为了这种事情消沉…”

“所以就说了这种情况比西给想象的要复杂，西给是不会理解我是心情的！”丸山觉得自己开始有些喝多了，脑袋开始有些混乱了起来，嘴巴也开始不受控制，不自觉地放大了音量。

“才不是！我就是有过这种经验我才会跟你说这是最好的解决办法！”被他的情绪感染，加藤义正言辞地说出这段话，但是马上他就后悔了。

丸山刷地抬起头直瞪瞪地盯着他，一副“朋友我有酒你的故事呢？”的表情。

“不是、其实也不完全一样…”加藤突然开始退缩，“情况还是很不同的，我的经验也许对你没什么用，还是算了吧…今天就到这里…”

“我只有你了…西给！”丸山一把抓住了准备收拾东西的加藤的手，一脸真挚的看着他。“不可能有其他人可以和我商量这个问题了！拜托你了！拜托！”

加藤一脸为难的看了看他，坐下来不停地摸着自己的耳朵。

“所以说…其实情况还是很不一样的…因为我这边可以肯定对方完全不记得发生什么了。”加藤的眼神开始游离，“但是我是完全记得发生了什么…”

“完全清醒的情况？那……不就是普通的……”

“才不是！我也试着反抗了，但是完全没效果！那家伙最近锻炼过头力气超大的！”

这次轮到丸山陷入了沉默之中，半晌，他慢慢地说道：“啊…所以说…西给才是被…”

“憋说了…”左手遮住了半张脸，加藤的表情非常复杂，他越发不明白为什么要和丸山聊起这个他本来打算带到坟墓里的话题。

“所以刚才才会说…”丸山继续说道。

“真的…够了…别说了…”

“不过也不算很意外啦…”丸山突然放松了表情，不知道是想安慰人还是无意识地继续戳人痛处的说道。“对方是小山君的话大概可以想象是个什么情况…”

“为什么要想象啊喂！…还有我并没有说对方的名字！”

“don't mind！dont mind！”（*.♡*）

“停下那个表情…真的很让人火大！”

“所以、是怎么回事？西给酱时不时也可以依赖我一下嘛…毕竟我也是前辈…”

突然来了兴致的样子真让人火大！

“就是那个家伙很容易喝醉的说！一喝醉就断片！然后就会发生各种情况！最终我又必须要处理…各种东西！所以处理好了之后就不会被发现了！就这样！”加藤带着怒腔咬牙切齿地说完后看见丸山用一副难以形容的表情看着自己。

“西给酱…提到小山君的时候会变得气鼓鼓的呢、怎么说呢？意外地我很羡慕呢…西给都不会对我生气之类的…”

有生气好吗？我现在就很生气好吗？从刚才开始突然的这种上目线就一直很让人火大好吗？

加藤在心里疯狂吐槽了一连串后，挪开了视线，开始思考怎么结束这个该死的对话。

“对了…上次的特番……”话题还没开始…

“西给酱我想听细节！”突然被抛来了一个巨大的话题。

“……但是我拒绝。”

“那我的罪恶感(⑉꒦ິ.♡꒦ິ⑉)”

“……你的罪恶感和我的故事有什么关系？”

“以后要怎么和他接触我已经不知道了…我真的很喜欢门把们…(⑉꒦ິ.♡꒦ິ⑉)我真的不知道怎么办了…关八的未来就掌握在你的故事里了…”

“不要把事情扩大化啊！…然后不要对后辈撒娇啊你！”

加藤无奈地看着趴在桌上闹着别扭的这个马上就要三十岁的男人。

“好啦好啦…只是大概的情况…然后、我只说最开始的那次…”

“……最开始的……那次……？”丸山默默地小声重复了一遍这个短语。

……

摄入酒精后的小山庆一郎君会变成另外一个人。

当然对于其他人而言这个论点还是引人注目的，但是对于加藤而言这已经不是个新鲜的事情了。

反而言之，加藤虽然不能说没怎么喝醉过，但是基本上不会存在喝到完全断片的情况。

酒会上大家都喜欢闹一闹两个人，两个男生接个吻什么的大家都会莫名其妙地情绪高涨。讲实话真的是搞不懂，这种时候会起哄开心，如果遇到了真的同性情侣又马上说好恶心的那种人。

话题跑偏了，但是加藤对这种事情一向很反感，因为这种情况发生的时候对方基本上都是醉醺醺的状态了，但是自己也并没有醉到这个程度。

其实，在大家面前闹一闹也就算了。但是更可怕的情况是大家会自然地在最后把操控醉鬼庆一郎的责任交给加藤这件事情。

任何事情都需要经验，操控醉鬼庆一郎也是个技术活，虽然自己的确是很有经验了。但是常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，至于湿鞋的情况也就是那种自己并不想提及的事情。

这种事情大概有个流程，每次加藤都是费了九牛二虎之力在不给别人带来麻烦的情况下把醉鬼庆一郎搬到某个地方，让他坐下来，然后自己也能喝口茶休息一下。

然后醉鬼庆一郎就会开始他的表演。

“西给…我好难受…”

“好的、好的…那我们先去厕所…”

架着他到厕所了让他干呕一下，然后弄点茶水，稍稍安抚一下他。

再然后，被安抚了的醉鬼庆一郎就会扑过来，一把鼻涕一把泪地开始说起两个人的往事。

“有西给在我身边真的太好了555”，醉鬼庆一郎基本上会这样说着，在厕所里抱着加藤的腰像个受委屈地小媳妇似的嘤嘤嘤地哭起来。

“谢谢…最喜欢西给了…”基本上他可以从醉掉的一瞬间开始一直噼里啪啦地叨念着上面提到的这几句话直到他完全睡死过去。

“好、好…知道了…”加藤对这个状态也已经习以为常了。

等他不算那么闹腾的时候，给他擦个脸随意折腾一下，灌两瓶解酒的饮料，把他扔到床上，加藤就算是完成了他的使命了。

某次全是野郎的酒会结束后，也是同样地流程，先是喝了个烂醉，然后嫌把他弄回他家太远，干脆将他搬回了自己家里。

几乎是一毛一样地流程，但是，就当加藤正准备把小山拖到床上时，刚刚还哭的梨花带雨的小山突然表情一变，支着加藤的肩膀站地笔直，居高临下地直视着加藤的眼睛，一脸认真地问了一句。

“呐…西给酱喜欢我吗？”

“唔诶？！”

突然发生的变化让加藤措手不及，完全掩饰不住自己一瞬间内心的慌乱，虽然也不是说真的对他有这种感情，只是突然被一个刚才还像个橡皮人一样软趴趴醉醺醺地家伙用雄性感爆裂的脸认真地询问这种问题的确是一件对心脏不好的事情。

“……嘛嘛、喜欢的喜欢的…”加藤随口敷衍了几句，想把他快点安置好了出去客厅。

“那，在这里亲我。”

加藤实在是不知道这个人到底怎么回事，但是还是可以知道他已经醉的不行了。

“哈？才不要…醉鬼快去睡觉。”

“不要，不亲就不去睡~”

说话方式就像是变成撒娇的小孩子一样，想强硬地把他弄到床上又格外的困难，加藤陷入了纠结之中。

“西给酱！亲亲呢？”

“……不是、”

“为什么不愿意呢？”

马上摆出一副又要哭出来的样子，加藤无奈地呼了口气，心想反正这个人现在是断片状态，明天起来什么都不记得了，亲一下也不是什么大事。权衡了一下取舍，便将嘴唇靠了过去。

触碰到嘴唇的一瞬间，加藤立马感到他的小臂支上了自己的后脑勺，修长的手指绕进了自己的头发之中，向自己的头部施力。

“唔、唔……哈、”

本来只是打算象征性的亲一下打发了事的，不知道为什么变成了一个超级浓厚的吻，加藤觉得自己大脑已经开始缺氧了。

紧接着，醉鬼庆一郎突然就如同打开了什么开关一样开始将手伸向了加藤的腰，一个不留神就窜进了T恤的里面，抚摸起他的后腰部。

什么情况？什么情况？这是什么情况！

这个状态难道不是很糟糕吗？

“小山…小山庆一郎！住手！快住手！”加藤开始思考到底从什么时候开始，那个家伙的力气变得那么大，已经不是自己虚张声势就可以比得过的了。

最终还是被一把压倒在床上，那个醉鬼完全陷入了亢奋状态。

加藤的脑子里已经飘过了上千个“糟糕”和上万个“卧槽”，然后终于他意识到了自己真是一个很容易被人带走节奏的人，或者说是很容易被这个醉鬼带走节奏的人。

肌肤的温度和体内激走的快感，加藤清楚的意识到自己就这样逐渐被带走节奏，陷入小山制作的漩涡之中。

奇怪的是，加藤知道自己很清醒，但是自己也很清醒地感觉到了自己很兴奋，不只是自己的脑告诉自己“你很兴奋”，自己的身体也这样对自己说着。这种兴奋感很难以形容，就好像是自己已经对这一刻发生的事情期待很久了一样，融合着一种熟悉的新鲜感。

奇怪地是，那个家伙虽然醉了，但是动作却总是如同行云流水，温柔又细腻的处理每一个步骤，虽然第一次的疼痛肯定是无法避免的，但这种痛感却被那种强烈的安心感和舒适感给取代了。

加藤在这个时候意识到了一件自己对自己都不知道的事情。是他发现在那么异常地状态下，自己几乎无法张口吐槽的情况下，他的脑内还是会如同滚弹幕一样的吐槽起来。

清醒一下、你现在是在对你的亲友做着了不得的事情啊！小山桑！  
话说…这个家伙没有违和感的吗？  
脸…超级糟糕的脸…唔啊…  
诶诶…这么觉得…意外地、还不错？  
这个家伙是不是在自己之前还有过男性经验？  
对疼痛有点享受的自己…难道有点M的倾向吗？  
感觉自己再向着很不得了的方向高速行驶。  
真的没事吗？我自己？

加藤第一次看到这样的小山，充满情欲的，如同进入另一个世界的表情，加藤有一种强烈地看到了不该看到东西的感觉。

觉得自己就好像个还不到18岁，却偷偷溜入禁忌的布帘后，突然发现了一个香艳绚烂的世界的少年一样。虽然理性告诉自己必须要赶快离开，但是又还想在这个世界多呆一秒钟。这样想着，加藤觉得自己越发无法直视那张脸，索性闭上了眼睛。

“呐、看我…”小山的脸就在自己的正上方，眼神虚晃地对着自己说道。

加藤努力地控制着自己鼻腔里发出的闷哼声，半虚地睁开了眼睛，他看见小山露出了自己从没见过的笑容。

“眼睛…好漂亮…喜欢…”

小山这样说着，在加藤的体内缓慢地移动着。

“身体…好色情…”

讲实话，结合这件事情本身并没有产生疼痛或者是在这以上的快感，反而是离自己只有两公分的这张脸和嘴唇开合吐露的言语更加刺激着自己的感官，拥抱这件事情本身更让人安心。

虽然已经醉得乱七八糟，但是最终也没有做出什么乱暴的事情。加藤看着在自己体内释放完自己的欲望后就瘫倒在床上熟睡的小山，叹了口气。果然，平常温柔的人哪怕是酒后乱性也还是很温柔吗？

不对不对、自己的逻辑已经混乱了。这个事情发生的时点就已经很糟糕了，温柔的人才不会对自己的亲友做出这种事情吧！  
……

“真是！最糟糕了！”

加藤看着一边谷歌着教程，一边在厕所进行后处理的自己映在镜子里的模样，觉得自己真的是可怜到想要落泪。

当然自己也并不会因为被上了就意志消沉或者嚎啕大哭什么的，但是…

明天起来之后的“早上好”怎么办？  
无声的离开？假装有工作？  
后天四个人的现场怎么办？  
在不久以后的巡演怎么办？  
还有以后的相处方式…

这些切实的问题逐渐涌入了加藤的脑海。

不管怎么样，处理完自己和房间还有那个醉鬼后，加藤在厕所里先瘫了二十分钟。

那个家伙绝对是断片状态。

加藤这样安慰自己。

果然，第二天去工作时就收到了他一如既往的感谢的短信，第三天一起工作时也完全没有什么异常，这让加藤放心了下来。

果然小山庆一郎还是那个小山庆一郎，醉酒就会完全断片，在另一个角度而言，的确是太好了。

后来 相似的情况还发生过，不过加上刚刚说的那一次也就三次，也不算多？加藤这样说着，感觉声音越来越小。

…………

面对着说出这段故事的加藤，丸山的脸逐渐般若面具化。

“干嘛啊、？你让我说，我说了你又一副被吓到样子…”加藤有些不满地抱怨道，干脆连敬语都不说了，反倒是冒出了一些关西腔。

“不是、额…怎么说？就是、西给果然很厉害啊…就是…很有画面感…故事性？”摇晃着手，丸山露出了无辜的狸猫脸。

“就说了不要想象啊…”加藤吐槽着，有些无力地叹了口气。

“自然而然地…就浮现在了脑海里…嗯…怎么说…挺好的…作为一个故事…”

“…我应该高兴吗？”加藤将盯着空酒杯的眼神转移到丸山身上，问道。

丸山的表情突然认真了起来，也将目光转向了他：“真的好吗？就这样下去…”

加藤一瞬间不知道该怎么回答，单手转着酒杯，默默地低下头。

“抱歉…我不应该多嘴的。”丸山有些抱歉的说道，“那个…要不去我家继续二次会？”

丸山家离喝酒的地方并不算近，两个人便搭了一辆出租车，两个人并排坐在了后座上。

“丸山桑…不需要故意逗我开心啊，我本来就没有在消沉。”

大概是还抱有提及了加藤不想提及的事情的罪恶感，丸山一路上都想着逗他笑，这让加藤开始有些哭笑不得，因为自己真的没有那么在意这个事情，要说为什么自己现在没什么表情也真的只是因为有点醉了，就变得有点不愿意说话了而已。

“真的没事？不用早点回家休息？”

直到已经到了自己的家门口，丸山还是在问这个问题。

如果要早点回家休息我早就回家休息了，都到你家门口了，我还能说我要回家休息吗？

加藤内心默默吐槽了一句，跟着丸山走进了他家的客厅。

“打扰了……”

丸山的家里总是有股很好闻的味道，那是一种柑桔系的古龙水味，加藤一直觉得这个味道很符合丸山的印象。客厅有点杂乱，漫画和书乱糟糟的躺在沙发的旁边，抱枕们也堆积在一起被挤压成了扁扁的形状。

大概是几天前留下的痕迹吧。

加藤这样想着，趁他去拿酒的时候把抱枕们稍微整理了一下，将落在地上的漫画捡起来翻了翻，保持着他打开的页面人字形地放在桌面上。

说起来小山也会做这种事情呢，当自己去做饭的时候。

加藤被自己这一闪而过的念头吓了一跳，绝对是刚才的话题把自己弄的有些混乱了，又或者自己真的是有点醉了，感觉脑子有点不听自己的使唤了。

“西给、喝这个还是这个？”丸山走了过来，手中领着两瓶红酒。

加藤侧过头虚着眼睛看了看，回答道：“左边那瓶吧，两个人喝酒没必要喝那么贵的。”

“那就喝这瓶吧！”丸山说着将右手拿着的高级红酒递给他。

面对他的行为，加藤也没有拒绝，“嗯…”了一声，顺从地接过他手中的红酒。

“不知道现在的自己算不算是走上了正轨，在大家的帮助下我还能自由自在地发展，但是…我会思考自己一个人的价值…那些工作人员说到底还是没有认可自己吧…”丸山的情绪开始有些低落。

但是加藤真的很擅长在人的内心与人交流，就好像他可以理解所有自己的阴暗面和光明面，然后和自己产生共感，温和的包住自己的整颗心脏，拂去渗出的血滴，然后告诉他“我觉得这样的丸山桑就挺好”。

虽然两个人都很擅长走入自己的内心，但是村上就很不一样。他的话语每次会像利刃一样戳中自己的心脏，待它流血后他又会帮他缝合，这也让他的心脏变得更加强大。

这两种对他而言都缺一不可，想到这里，丸山觉得自己越发难过了，喝了一大口酒。

“西给……”

“嗯？”

“我这个人…真是不争气啊…”

在加藤的面前自己总会变得有些软弱起来，因为丸山知道他总是能明白自己在烦恼的事情。

“你又在担心什么呢？”

果然，西给总是可以立刻激起他想要继续说下去的冲动。

“我总是会想…自己真的有被人爱着吗？”

“……说什么呢！不是有很多人爱着你吗？饭的大家也是，其他成员也是。如果硬要说，一直都爱着别人的丸山桑应该要更爱自己才对。硬要说，我也很爱丸山桑啊！”

丸山听着他突然加快语速说了一大串话，还故意说出自己不擅长的话语来安慰自己的样子，更是觉得自己不争气，不由地笑了笑。

真帅气啊，西给酱。

不知道怎么的稍微心动了一下呢。

“……诶？”加藤睁大了眼睛看着他。

诶？我刚才的话说出口了吗？

“你说什么了吗？”加藤向丸山那边靠近了一些，似乎想要听清楚他在说什么。

“我说…”丸山闻到了他身上那股和这个房间格格不入的味道。“西给酱、真帅气…”

“是吗？”加藤扬起了嘴角逞能了一秒钟，最终还是有些害羞地微微含下头。

丸山顺势亲吻上了他的嘴唇，将他压倒在沙发上。

“可以做吗？”加藤听见他的声音在自己的耳边响起。

“嗯。别问。”他这样回道。

“嗯唔…”两个人的舌头缠绕在一起，酒精开始对他们的行为产生影响。加藤感觉自己有些醉了，但是他自己也不知道自己是故意醉的还是真的醉了。

加藤仔细地想着，他刚刚说的到底是“你在下面可以吗？（下で いい？）”还是“可以做吗？（していい？）”又或者是“伸舌头可以吗？(舌でいい？)”呢？

但是这已经无所谓了，醇厚的红酒味充斥了口腔，加藤自己现在也不清楚自己在做什么，就这样被酒精的力量带走了控制力。

两人分开时，加藤的鼻腔中已经被对方的气味完全充满，那股柑桔系的味道不知道为何地激起了他胸口的苦涩感。

丸山的手在他的身上游走着，和小山的那种细腻又流畅的触感不同，丸山的手似乎在微微地颤抖着，有些笨拙地触碰着他的身体。

“唔…”这种笨拙地感觉反而激起了一种奇妙的感觉。

加藤将脖子梗起来，将脸靠近了丸山的耳边，喃喃道：“不用那么温柔也没关系…再杂乱一点…”

“诶？”丸山露出了有些疑惑的眼神。

“好啦、已经硬了的说…”对丸山愣愣乎乎地状态有些不满似的，加藤皱了皱眉头，“你知道怎么继续的吧…快点…”加藤有些心急地说着，将他停留在自己腰间的手指向下引导着。

“抱歉，让你心急了…”丸山在他耳边说着，伸手握住他的下体。

“唔…啊~牙白…好厉…快点…”加藤将脚踝勾上了丸山的腰间，身体不断颤抖着，一只手抓住他的胳膊，向他强请着。

“和想象的不一样…西给…好主动…”丸山在他耳边继续低喃着。

“所以说了、呼啊…让你不要想象…”一边几乎失去理智地喘息着，加藤将手指缠上了两个人的高昂，让两个人相互摩擦着泵发更多的热量。

虽然加藤口齿不清地说不戴套也可以，但是丸山还是坚持去柜子里拿来了套，丸山其实不是必须要去拿，他只是想让自己冷静几秒钟，对现在的情势多加思考。

但是，加藤并没有让他如愿，几乎是半强迫地吻上他的嘴唇，勾住他的脖子向后将两个人一起带倒在沙发上。

丸山将自己放进入了他的身体，虽然想要慢慢来，但是他勾在腰间的双腿不断地向自己施力。

“嗯…唔…为什么？”加藤喘着气，在自己身下又露出了有些不满地表情，但是丸山也不知道自己为什么不敢粗暴起来，这大概原本就不是他的个性。又或者是在自己的内心深处，他真的不愿意做出伤害加藤的事情，但是他并没有说出口，只是无言地挺入了他的内部。

“唔、啊！啊~”似乎是触到不错的位置，加藤抽搐着又一次抓住了丸山的手臂。

“这里？”说着，丸山压下身体将两人紧紧地结合在一起不断地向那个地方突击。

“啊、！嗯、嗯、不要…啊…”

丸山进一步加强了两个人的摩擦。

“啊……！这里、也…已经…”

似乎在渴求更多似的，加藤将手伸向自己的又一次挺起的主张。

“啊~嗯嗯~~啊~~、…山桑、要、~嗯、”

丸山感觉到两人的腹部黏上了稠着的液体，但是并没有停止继续进攻。

“诶？…等…啊、”加藤有些虚脱地想让他慢一点，但是丸山被另一个让人讨厌的想法占据了头脑。

名字…一次也没有被叫道。

要去的时候也是，为什么关键的地方被吞音了？

丸山桑吗？还是小山桑？

不要温柔不要温柔地说着…难道不是想区分两个人的感觉吗？

对我说的出口的话，对那个人说不出口吗？

丸山自己都没有意识到这种难以形容的占有欲在这次的性爱中被无比巨大的膨胀起来。

“等等…嗯啊、好痛…”

我听不见，听不见。

丸山用嘴堵住他还没说出口的话，蛮横地释放着自己的感情，就好像自己已经不是自己了一样。

“唔…哈、、”

拉开两个人的距离时，丸山看到加藤满脸的泪水，不由回过了神。

“啊、西给酱…抱歉……”

自己到底在干什么啊…

总是这样…

不断地搞砸他人对自己的好意…

丸山陷入了更深的自责。

“没事…感觉超级好的…”加藤向他伸出手，将手指穿进他乱糟糟的头发，把他揽到自己怀里。

“……真的吗？”丸山在他的颈窝里发出闷闷地疑问。

“嗯···”

“希望明天早上还能看到你…”

“嗯···我会在的。”

“叫一声我的名字…”

“嗯？”

“我想确定我自己还在不在自己体内…”

“在说什么呢…丸山桑…”

“下一次…多叫几次我的名字吧…”

“诶……下一次？”


End file.
